Eyes
by BlueSparx
Summary: His breath was still caught in his throat. What was Raoul thinking when Christine kissed Erik? EC but very Raoul friendly. Now with E and C's POV.
1. Raoul

A.N. Hi. This is my first POTO fanfiction and it's a one-shot. I've had this idea in my head after hours of listening to the movie soundtrack (it hasn't been out of my C.D player!). I love E/C pairings but I don't believe Raoul to be evil or whatever. So I decided to right this as a little homage to all three of the main characters in the movie/book/musical. It takes place during the 'Down Once More' sequence.

A.N.2 I've only actually seen the film so if anything is wrong I'm very sorry. Also, in the movie, Christine or Raoul don't know Erik's name so I don't refer to him by that name.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

**Eyes**

Raoul couldn't breath.

The Phantom no longer held the rope but Raoul's breath was still caught in his throat.

To any other person, the sight before his eyes may seem romantic. But not to him.

His Christine, the one he had risked everything for, was passionately kissing the man who had just tried to kill him. He couldn't believe it.

The passion between the couple was painfully obvious to the young man. He kissed her with the hunger of a man starving to death. But the thing that hurt him most was the fire that his Christine was kissing him with.

For a moment, Raoul just wanted to tear that… that…that monster away from _his _Christine and kill him with his bear hands. But then he realised why Christine was kissing this demon. She was doing it to save him. Because she loved him.

Then why was she staring at the monster like that? She wasn't doing to save him. She did it because she loved _him_, her angel, her teacher. It was all in her eyes. Her guilt at betraying him, her pleas, begging him to forgive her, but most of all, her love.

Raoul could feel the tears began to fill his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at them but couldn't look away. He felt the pang of hurt and jealously in his stomach. Why had she done this? Why did she reject him this way?

What was the monster saying? He was letting them go. Raoul was shocked. Wasn't he going to keep Christine and kill him? But the monster soon disappeared into another room in his underground lair, his shoulders hunched and his spirit broken.

He could tell Christine couldn't believe him either. She stood there for a while, numb not just from the cold, until she could feel Raoul's eyes burning into the back of her head. She turned around and smiled at him. He tried to return the smile but then he looked her in the eyes.

They betrayed her again. He could see that she cared about him deeply. But this was over-powered by the love for her angel. He could see how she longed for him.

She untied the rope around him and then went to kiss him. But the Viscount moved away, hurt and betrayed.

He stood there, staring at her for several minutes, while she sobbed quietly. He felt a pang of guilt as he realised that those tears were his fault. How he longed to kiss those tears away.

But he couldn't. Only her angel could do that.

Raoul could easily take her with him and he was sure that they would be happy. But she would always long for her angel. She loved him. And her angel loved her back, with all his heart. That was what she deserved. She was a beautiful, wonderful girl and derserved want ever she wanted. Who was he to deny her that?

Raoul slowly walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"If he ever hurts you, I want to be the first to know."

Christine broke away from the embrace and looked at him. He smiled slightly. It finally dawned on her.

"Oh Raoul…" She flung her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you." And she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered when thay broke apart.

"I love you too."

They stood there for a while longer, holding each other tightly.

"Go to him. He needs you."

She kissed him on the cheek once more, smiled and went to comfort her angel.

And Raoul could see then, in her eyes, that she was happy. And that was all _his _angel deserved.

A.N Well, what do you think? Please review. If I get some positive reviews, I may write Erik and Christine's POV.


	2. Christine

A.N Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. They really encouraged me to right this chapter so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Eyes 

Christine hoped the kiss would tell him. She would happily stay with him, and Raoul would be set free. She kissed him, and was reassured when he kissed her back with all his heart and soul.

They broke apart. He stood there, his breath coming in short gasps and his body tense. If that kiss didn't work then her eyes would have to.

_I love you. Please forgive me for what I did. I'm so sorry._

But it obviously didn't tell him everything. He was letting her go. She looked deep into his eyes. She saw the guilt at the pain he thought he was causing her, and the heart-breaking pain of letting her go.

He slowly started to work off, sobbing uncontrollably. Her eyes followed him all the way. His shoulders were hunched and his hand was covering his disfigured face. All she wanted to do was take him in her arms and let her heart out.

But she couldn't. Not with Raoul there. It would break his heart.

Raoul had been so kind to her, ever since they were little. There would always be a place in her heart for him. But she didn't feel the same passion with Raoul as she did with her Angel.

Christine could feel Raoul's eyes on the back of her head. She turned around and smiled at him. He had risked everything to save her, and she would always be grateful for that. She was sure that they would be happy together. But she would never get over that longing for her Angel.

Christine slowly walked over to Raoul and untied the rope. She went to kiss him, hoping he would forgive her, but he backed away.

She stared at him for a few minutes, and then started to cry. Oh God, want had she done. She had hurt both of them. They both hated her. All their lives had been messed up. And it was all her fault.

Suddenly she felt Raoul's comforting arms around her. He did forgive her. She relaxed when she realised this. She would have to try to forget her Angel and make Raoul happy. Happiness was want he deserved.

Then he did something she didn't expect. He quietly whispered in her ear.

"If he ever hurts you, I want to be the first to know."

She broke away from him, looking him in the eyes. Did he really mean what she thought he just said? But she could see it there. He just wanted her to be happy.

"Oh Raoul…" She threw her arms around him, and sobbed into his shirt. "Thank you." She kissed him, making sure he did know that she would always love him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." And she meant it. She truly did. And that made him smile.

"Go to him. He needs you."

She kissed him on the cheek and then went to find her angel. Well, one of her angels. For now she had two. And although she loved one with all her heart, she would never forget the other.

A.N Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	3. Erik

A.N I got such wonderful reviews that I'm going to write Erik as well. Thank you so much for your encouragement! However, I'm not sure how well I write Erik but we'll see how it goes.

Thanx to everyone who reviewed. You should be all getting an e-mail soon saying how wonderful I think you are!

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

**Eyes**

She had chosen him.

She kissed him with such a power he didn't think capable from her. His heart was racing wildly and his mind was a full of a thousand thoughts. He kissed her back, his passion and hunger for love all being released into it. She didn't resist and for one wonderful, fleeting moment, he truly thought she was his.

And then he heard a muffled gasp from the Viscount.

They broke apart. He didn't dare to look at her. His breath came in short gasps. The passion she kissed him with wasn't for him. It just showed how much she wanted her Raoul to be freed.

Tears began to fill Erik's eyes. She would willingly spend the rest of her life in unhappiness with him, a monster, so her lover would be set free. He couldn't do that her, his precious angel.

"Take her. Just go. Leave me." He stumbled back to his room. "Go now. Go now and leave me!"

He sat on the edge of his bed, face in his hands. His fingers brushed against the exposed flesh on his right cheek.

He had been denied everything in his life. His face, the love of his mother, his dignity. And now he was denied her, the only thing he'd ever cared about.

Why did she have to kiss him? Now that kiss will last forever in his mind, teasing him and torturing him, reminding him of something he will never have again.

He lifted his head and saw her. Was this her or just his imagination?

No, it was really her. She was moving towards him. Why was she still here? Couldn't she see that she had tortured him enough?

She slowly sat down besides him, her eyes never leaving his face. They were red from crying. That was his fault.

Oh, I didn't mean to hurt you angel. I just wanted you to see the way I'm breaking inside.

He dared to look her in the eyes. "Christine…I love you."

And he could see it then. Or was it his mind, daring to hope? No, it was there, in her eyes, clear as day. _Oh God, please let it be true…_

She loved him.

She leaned forward into his warm embrace. Tears of relief flooded his eyes. He held her tightly, as she clung to him like a child, sobbing into his chest.

He _was _loved. But more than that, he was loved by an angel. His special angel.

A.N Well, I hope that wasn't too bad! I know it was short but I was just concentrating on getting Erik right. This is the end of this fic but I am thinking of a longer story. It will probably be up at the weekend. Please review!


End file.
